


Winter Weddings Are Ok

by pixiealtaira



Series: Hummel Holidays 2016 [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiealtaira/pseuds/pixiealtaira
Summary: Day 10 2016 Hummel Holidays: winter wedding
Relationships: Adam Crawford/Kurt Hummel
Series: Hummel Holidays 2016 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871257
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Winter Weddings Are Ok

“Adam, your friends are insane.” Kurt said as his teeth chattered and he shivered. It was snowing and cold and windy and he was outside in a SUIT without a coat or gloves or a hat or a scarf or anything to keep warm under.

Considering Adam’s nose and ears and cheeks had taken on a very frightful red color, he probably wasn’t faring much better, but still Kurt needed someone to complain at.

“I’m pretty certain they are your friends as well, Love, since you are standing here by me.” Adam said…or rather pushed through his chattering teeth.

“They are Apples. They consider themselves yours.” Kurt said.

Adam chuckled. “Matty asked you to be a groomsman long before he asked me. I was only asked after Jill had to add another bridesmaid after her cousin found out the other two cousins got to be in the wedding and she hadn’t been asked.”

Kurt giggled. The cousin who threw the fit had just turned thirteen and kept trying to hit on Adam, who was her escort.

“Yes, well…I’m not claiming them. MY friends would not be this INSANE. There are exactly two ways to have a winter wedding.”

“And those are?” Adam asked.

“Inside. Or with everyone dressed in thick heavy coats and hats and gloves and scarves. A fur lined cape would work.”

Adam looked at Kurt as he turned around. His lips were starting to look blueish. He held back the comment he was going to make and let Kurt continue.

“I mean, I understand the desire to arrive in a horse drawn sleigh, but...I can see the lodge, with a nice warm fireplace. That would have made in incredible backdrop for the wedding and so symbolic. And Jill could have arrived in the horse drawn sleigh to the lodge door. And then they could have left the reception together in a horse drawn sleigh to one of the cabins for the night. What is taking her so long? At least Matty gets to wear that fur lined great coat. We should have argued longer for allowing all of us to wear great coats and scarves.”

Adam smiled. “Think of it this way…at least you are not in the bridesmaid’s dresses.”

Kurt looked over to where the girls were huddled together rubbing their mostly bare arms and turning blue.

“They should have at least had long sleeves…and long dresses that they could wear long johns under…and coats. Jill was supposed to have been here 40 minutes ago.”

“You heard the wedding planner. They had to replace one of the horses because it refused to pull the sleigh.”

“Well then we should have all been allowed to go inside until Jill was IN the sleigh and it was moving.”

Adam chuckled again. He looked at the girls huddled together and at the other groomsmen who had bunched in closer. He pulled Kurt into his arms and wrapped around him as much as he could.

“I thought we were going to try to not be too ‘in your face’ since Jill’s grandmother has issues.” Kurt whispered.

Adam saw Matty give him a thumbs up. “Yes, well, Jill’s grandmother has on a long fur coat and a fur scarf and a fur hat and a MUFF!”

Kurt buried his nose against Adam’s chest.

“So, not winter weddings?” Adam asked.

“I don’t mind them, but INSIDE a lodge. Just think about it. In front of a fireplace…the warmth of a hearth signifying the warmth of a loving relationship and the passion of the fire. Not ICE and COLD.”

Adam kissed the top of Kurt’s head. “Good to know.”

The jingle of the bells on the horses harnesses could be heard echoing in the cold. Kurt sighed and stood tall again, adjusting his suit and them Adam’s. “Finally.”

The wedding was lovely, if short and a bit hard to hear over the chattering teeth of all the attendants and Matty helped Jill back into the waiting sleigh to be driven to the lodge. He tucked her into his side and wrapped her up inside his great coat as they drove off. Kurt thought of an old Disney special.

Kurt sighed.

“All right. I do like the whole sleigh thing. I wonder how many people have frostbite?”

Adam laughed and tucked Kurt’s hand into his as they walked up to the lodge and warmth.


End file.
